Bleeding Heart
by xoxoMist
Summary: Bankotsu was seriously injured by Inuyasha, and was saved by a women that will change his life forever. ((Rated T with some adult themes))
1. C1 Meeting Asami

**_Hey guys! I've had this story Idea for a while! The scenes just keep_**

 ** _running over and over again in my head, so I decided to FANFICTAMIZE._**

 ** _I hope you like it! I swear, I'm usually better at writing fanfiction than this,_**

 ** _but some emotions that I feel in my head are hard to describe on a screen._**

 ** _xoxo_**

 ** _mist_**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bankotsu gasped, waves of pain sending through him as he collapsed against a tree.

Blood was pouring out of a large gash in his side. His eyes scrunched up in pain as he let out a cold laugh, then shook his head as his vision began to blur.

 _Who knew that I would end at the hands of that puny half demon._

Bankotsu's vision faded into darkness.

He was falling.

Falling into an endless pit of light with nowhere to be.

He had no feeling, no fear, no consciousness other than that he was falling.

Then he finally reached the bottom.

Bankotsu felt something soft underneath him, and opened his eyes. He blinked a few times, confused by his surroundings.

Bankotsu was on a soft mattress, his braid messy and tangled, in a small hut that was no bigger than a room at the lord's castle. He tried to prop himself up, but winced from a searing pain in his side. Suddenly he heard a voice from the doorway of the hut.

"Oh! You're awake!" the voice exclaimed.

Bankotsu looked up, to see a woman about two years younger than he is. She dropped the basket of vegetables that she carried and came running to his side. She carefully made him lay back down, then gently unwrapped the bandage across his waist. "How are you feeling?"

Bankotsu didn't answer, but looked away.

"Don't move so much, or your wound will open again." She muttered, while gingerly adding more ointment to the sewed-up gash on his side. He flinched at her touch.

Bankotsu turned his head, and finally got to see the women clearly.

She was dressed in strange clothing, not in the usual kimonos that women wore, but in the attire of a man, though she showed no sign of not being proud of being a woman. Her raven black hair, even as it is tied in a tight low ponytail, reached below her waist, and her delicate eyebrows scrunched up in concentration and warm brown eyes sparkled like stars while she tended to him. Once she was done, she re-bandaged the wound.

"Who are you." Bankotsu asked weakly but fiercely, "Why did you save me."

"I saved you because you were bleeding your life out in the forest by my hut. "She answered, putting away the medical herbs and bandages.

"For who I am, I'm Asami, my parents used to call me Sami." She then turned, and was going to get up when Bankotsu's voice stopped her.

"You have no idea what you just got yourself into, by rescuing me."

Asami turned around, and glanced at him, then smiled a half smile. "Do I look like I care?" She said breezily, before turning to light the cooking fire.

"Just rest and be quiet."


	2. C2 The Attack on The Village

_**Finally updated ^^.**_

 _ **Sorry if this seems so rushed, and I usually write in a wayy different tone and form,**_

 _ **Haha, anyway, I hope you enjoy!**_

 _ **xoxo**_

 _ **mist**_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"So, you just left Banryu out in the forest, huh?"

Bankotsu leaned against the wall, as relaxed as ever, glaring at the girl in the most menacing way possible,

A way would normally make people cringe and go hide in a corner.

Though Asami held her ground as well as his gaze.

"Well then, I'm sorry that I didn't bring a giant 300-pound sword with me while carrying a half dead person on my back."

A gentle wind lapped at them, engulfing them in a blanket while

they found themselves lost in each other's eyes until someone breaks the trance.

"Help!" A man ran out from the forest, before collapsing from lack of breath.

Asami and Bankotsu turned at the same time, looking at the man.

The man seems to be bitten all over his body, with places on his arm where his flesh turned out and skin was lost.

Asami immediately ran up to him.

The man, who she recognized as the village doctor, looked up at Asami, his voice barely heard.

"Please…My daughter…. Save my daughter!" he looked to the direction of the forest before his eyes closed.

She quickly stood up and headed towards the forest.

And there, she found the little girl, frightened and bawling her eyes out, but fine.

Asami let out a breath of relief. Then she carefully carried the little girl back to her hut.

"Now, Rika, stay here and don't go anywhere, I'll come back soon!" Asami told the girl before hurrying out to the village.

Asami stopped at the front of the village, horrified at what she saw.

 _The village… No…. I was too late_

The air was filled with the sounds of people screaming, and children crying.

Wolves everywhere.

No, not regular wolves, these wolves were three times as large, with red, glowing eyes.

A white one leaped at a band of small child near Asami.

With quick reflexes, Asami hastened in front of the children and stabbed her dagger at the wolf's throat.

The beast's eyes widened with shock, fell back, and to her surprise, disintegrated.

 _A demon,_ Asami thought.

Just as she turned to see if the children were okay, another wolf, different from the others, found her as its target.

Asami turned, her eyes round with shock and the wolf pounced.

She shielded the children, bracing herself for the fatal bite. It didn't come.

A flash of white went past, and in a second the wolf was on the ground.

"Ban ... Bankotsu?" Asami frowned, confused. How did he get here so fast?

"We're even now, princess. A life for a life." He stated as he turned around.

The other wolves immediately disintegrated at the death of their leader.

"Now, are you just going to stare at me like an idiot, or are we going to head back."

Asami blinked and shook out the hair strand that was in front of her face. "Princess?" She raised an eyebrow. Staring in disbelief at him. Then, Asami smiled , but shook her head.

"You can go back, but these people still need my help. I can't just leave them here." She motioned towards the injured people lying on the ground, as well as the dead.

Bankotsu scowled, "It's their fault that they're too weak. Why bother? The world was made so only the strongest ones survive." He turned around, his dark braid swishing, and was about to leave, when he detected a very strong demonic aura. Stronger and different than the wolves.

Bankotsu froze.

 _No... This can't be..._

 _He's here._


	3. C3 Unknown Feelings

A breeze of cold air came by, and Asami, who just returned from helping the villagers, felt a shiver down her spine. The next moment, the world closed in on her. Asami slowly opened her eyes and helped herself up from the ground, all the muscle in her body sore. She lifted her head in confusion and saw that the village and Bankotsu have all vanished. Where the village was before, was now an eerily looking clearing with chilling mist floating close to the cold hard ground.

 _Where am I?_ Asami started to proceed forward cautiously, dusting off her clothes with her hands. Even though she was no expert on the whole 'demon thing', Asami still knew that being transported like that into a sketchy looking clearing was _probably_ dangerous. "Bankotsu?" She called out into the never-ending mist, "Are you here?" After a while of complete silence, Asami tried again. "Bankotsu? You're scaring me! You are here, aren't you?" She called out to the darkness around her, more desperate this time. Suddenly, a twig cracked behind her. Quickly, Asami whipped around. "Who's there!" She yelled, afraid, but not ready to admit it.

' _you should quit it...'_ a sad, empty, feminine voice came through, seemingly coming from all sides. ' _He's never going to find you... he doesn't even like you. Everything he ever did was just to use you...'_

Asami glared at the darkness, "Who are you! and who are you talking about?"

The voice started again, ' _Everything he ever did was just to use you...'_

Asami looked all around for the owner of the voice, but with no success. "Just who are you?" She asked, almost giving up.

 _'I'm the demon in your heart, want to take a journey with me?'_

Asami frowned, puzzled, "Why should I?" she asked cautiously, her clear voice shaking just a little bit as it echoed through the vast grounds. She was already walking away.

' _Don't you want to learn your past?... to get back all the memories and history you've forgotten?'_

Asami paused, frozen in her tracks, before turning back.

"Lead the way."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Asami!" Bankotsu's eyes grew wide as he watched Asami faint. He sped there just in time to catch her in his arms. His heart leaped out of his throat at the pained expression on her face as Asami laid listlessly in his arms. "Sami..." He whispered, his voice hoarse. Her breathing was shallow. "Sami wake up..." He called, shaking her gently. "Sami please...".

At that moment, Bankotsu was overwhelmed with a wave of emotion towards the women, previously unknown by the ruthless bandit. He clenched his fist so hard that he drew blood. "What did you do to her." He snarled at the direction of the figure hidden among the shadows. "I know you're here! Stop hiding like a chicken!" He yelled, "Come out and fight with honor!" Just then, Bankotsu felt a tugging on his clothes and looked down to see Asami's brow furrowed and had the expression that was a mix of extreme sadness, desperation, and pain. His heart ached, that expression didn't fit her beautiful face.

"Sami, wake up, please..." Bankotsu brushed his free hand softly against Sami's cheeks.

 _'Letting a mere woman get to you? This is not the Bankotsu that I know..._ 'The icy voice snickered, ' _it seems that you've really gone soft.'_

Bankotsu gritted his teeth and growled. "I'm going to destroy you if you lay even a finger on this woman."

 _'You can try, but I will not right now, but real soon…_ 'The chilling voice came through in the wind, though Bankotsu couldn't tell where it came from anymore. ' _I'll get to you real soon... but not now. Not yet.'_

Then, as quickly as it came, the icy feeling vanished, along with the fading voice. Bankotsu looked down at the fragile women in his arms, her thick black hair that escaped from the modest hair ribbon that tied it up framed her delicate face. Crystal clear beads emerged from the corner of her eyes and ran down Sami's face, and rolled onto Bankotsu's protecting hand before disappearing completely. He looked up at the setting sun, before heading down the trail that leads them to Asami's little hut.

 _I think it's time to go home..._


	4. AUTHORS NOTE

Ahh! Hello! I'm kitty =( -.- )=, and I will be subbing for the author for the author's note today because the author is right now lying on the couch and contemplating about everything that's wrong with life.

I'm sure you guys have all noticed that - the previous chapter has decided to show up in a bunch of random codes. ;-;

( Author is crying in a corner sadly drawing circles because she spent so much time working on the layout of that chapter :'c )

But don't worry! We have it all under control,(aka contacted the help desk ;-;) And the chapter will be restored fully by tomorrow, as well as an update chapter.

 **Thanks for understanding!**


End file.
